


The Satchel

by StarRoseColors



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, Cute Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Loves Rapunzel, F/M, Painting, Post Movie, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Eugene gets his satchel back after being pardoned.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Satchel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eugene gets his satchel back after being pardoned.

“Here.”

Eugene froze at the sight of the bag. The satchel itself, he knew, was very much empty, so why was it here? “What’s this for?” he asked, taking it and examining it. Thankfully, if his memory served him right, it wasn’t at…the tower when things went down.

Rapunzel leaned back, smile sunshine bright. “I just felt like it should be fair,” she admitted, rubbing her neck. (Although it seemed to be more of feeling her new short hair.) “You fulfilled your side of the bargain but I never got a chance to.”

“Sunshine, you know I don’t…” Eugene blinked, realizing the mischief in her smile. Rapunzel was poking fun at him. “I’ll cherish it.” he continued, holding the satchel a little closer. It was true. He would cherish it as part of the reason he met her. “But don’t you think it’s a little boring?”

Rapunzel raised a brow, her smile fading. “Boring?” she echoed.

“Yeah,” Eugene continued. “I mean if I had a cherished item like this…” Realization sparked to life in her own eyes and she snatched the bag back before scrambling back down the hallway. “Hey!”

“I’ll give it back!” she called over her shoulder, a giggle escaping her.

A few hours later before dinner, Rapunzel completed her promise. She handed Eugene the satchel back. This time, the golden sun of Corona had been painted beautifully on one side. On the other were two figures embracing, one dressed in a teal vest while the other wore a purple and pink dress. “You like it?”

“I love it,” he admitted, tracing painted Rapunzel’s figure. He looked up at the real Rapunzel. “I love you.”

Her smile turned softer. “I love you too.” She patted the satchel. “And I’ll cherish this.”

Eugene squeezed it, admiring the colors. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic!


End file.
